Realisations Of A Hangover
by neo-chef
Summary: Sara has woken up in a strange bed. Can she remember what happened last night. CS pairing. Don't like, don't read. R&R please. Chapter 6 now up... Sorry about the delay.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Realisations Of A Hangover 1?

Author: neo-chef

Pairing: Catherine/Sara

Rating: PG for now later on who knows…

Spoilers: anything is fair game

Archive: let me know and it can go anywhere

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't have the time or the energy to write about them…

A.N. This is my second attempt at CSI fan fiction after "Jet Lag". This idea came to me at work yesterday so I figured I would put pen to paper or finger to keyboard as the case may be. Enjoy

Read and Review please...

------

Why is a jazz band playing at full volume inside my head?

Trying to sit up, the intense wave of nausea quickly reminded the young CSI that it was a bad idea. Squinting, she tried to see where she was. Looking up the cream coloured ceiling she quickly realised that this wasn't her room. Momentary panic set in as she tried to replay the previous night in her head.

------

Given a rare night off the CSIs of the graveyard shift of the Las Vegas Crime Lab had decided to throw a Christmas-In-July party. Given the scorching temperatures outside, most couldn't think of a better way to spend the night than sharing a few drinks in the air-conditioned comfort of the lab. Gathering in the break room Nick and Warrick were fighting it out over an epic battle on their Playstation. Greg was eagerly watching on and trying to take bets from the rest of the assembled party.

"Touchdown," yelled Warrick as he stood up and threw the controller down on the couch. "Victory is once again mine." His victory dance took him over to the fridge as he grabbed a fresh beer. "Better luck next time Nicky."

"Damn it," exclaimed Nick as he followed his friend over to the drinks. Holding out the crisp twenty-dollar note, Warrick delicately plucked it from his fingers as he danced on. "Quit rubbing it in War, I know why you keep playing me at that game. I haven't beaten you in weeks."

"Then you should know better than to put a twenty on it then," laughed Warrick.

"Haha, very funny," replied Nick as he flicked his bottle cap at Warrick.

Before it could reach its intended target a hand pinched it from mid air. "Play nice boys." Catherine breezed into the break room grabbing a beer as she flicked the bottle cap back at Nick. The cap bounced of Nick's forehead earning Catherine a superior smile. "Who are we missing?" questioned Catherine as she opened her own beer and flopped down onto the couch.

"Everyone is here, more or less, except Sara. She hasn't shown up yet," replied Greg as he looked over the nightshift crew in the break room.

"But she is coming, isn't she?"

"Supposed to be, probably just running late."

Catherine was hopping that her question didn't give her want for Sara away to her colleagues. While not great friends, she held a lot of respect for Sara and wished she could get under Sara's skin without the end result being one of the infamous arguments. Catherine had realised over the last few months that her feelings for her younger partner had changed since their first meeting six years ago.

As if on cue, long legs clad in skin tight leather pants strode into the break room. These also brought with them the stunning body of Sara Sidle. "Evening all," exclaimed Sara as she opened her first beer.

"Wow Sara, did you have to paint those pants on," asked Greg as he reached out to touch Sara's left leg. A slap on the hand and a smile from Sara was his answer as she moved to sit on the couch next to Catherine.

"Yeah your looking good girl," complimented Warrick as he 'cheers'ed with Sara. The 'clink' from the bottles dislodged a few drops of condensation, allowing them to fall onto Sara's knee. Sara watched as Catherine's hand reached out and brushed off the water droplets, feeling the gentle squeeze on her knee before the hand pulled back. Sara's heart fluttered at the innocent contact between the two women. Sara had worn these pants just for Catherine and she was glad that they were noticed.

"Those pants look great on you Sara," praised Catherine. A full gap-toothed Sidle smile was her reward making Catherine's heart beat that little bit faster.

"Thanks Cat," momentarily not realising she had used Cath's detested nickname, but when Cath didn't say anything she pressed on. "You look great too," commenting to the ocean blue blouse and black slacks combo the Catherine was wearing.

The drinks flowed as the CSI's talked amongst each other, sharing stories, glad to not have to talk about work too much. Lab techs stopped in from time to time to say hi and have something non-alcoholic. Even Doc Robbins stopped in for a chat, using a slow night in the morgue as an excuse to visit.

Sara's eyes followed Catherine around the room, marvelling at the way she effortlessly floated from one conversation to another.

"Hello, earth to Sara." Greg's hands waving in front of her face dragged Sara back to the present. "You ok there Sar, you've been quiet all night?"

"Sorry Greg, just a little distracted tonight."

"Would it have anything to do with a certain blonde CSI?"

Sara turned quickly to look incredulously at Greg, trying to stop the blush slowly creeping up her neck. "Greg your fantasy world is getting the better of you again," said Sara, trying to dissuade the junior CSI from whatever ideas he had.

"Come on Sara, I've seen you all night, you've been watching Cath walk around the room all night. I may have been in the field for a little while but I've been in this lab for a lot longer. I see and hear things from around here. I see how you watch Cath and I see how she watches you too," replied Greg with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Its ok if you have feelings for her Sara, I may be a little crushed but I will get over my broken heart in a few years," answered Greg, his hand over his heart for dramatic effect.

Sara's mind was racing. If Greg could see her feelings for Catherine, have the others noticed too? Greg had always been interested in Sara though so maybe it was due his overt watching of her. Sara grabbed Greg by the arm and dragged him from the break room heading for the solitude of the locker room.

"Look Greg, I umm… well it's like this… you see." Sara stuttered, while pacing nervously around the room, trying to find a way to say it without hurting Greg. He had always been good to her and she didn't want to cause him unnecessary pain.

Greg raised his hand to silence her. "It's alright Sar. I kind of knew we would never be together. I may not have liked it but I'm your friend and I'm there for you. And before you ask, I haven't told anyone else and I'm not going to. I know you value your privacy and I wouldn't betray a friend like that." He stepped forward and placed his had on her arm to stop her from wearing a trail in the tiles. "If Catherine is the one to make you happy then I'm ok with that. She watches you too Sara, when you're not looking. Its been going on for a while now. Probably longer than you think."

Greg seemed to mature before her eyes. She had expected him to make bad jokes about them getting it on or ask if he could videotape it. She wrapped her arms around him in a tender hug. "Thanks Greg, it means a lot to me."

"Anytime Sara."

"Hey you guys ok in here?" Catherine's brow creased momentarily seeing the embracing CSI's.

"Yeah Cath, just had to talk something over with Greggo here," replied the brunette CSI while ruffling Greg's already messy hair.

"Ok well the guys want to head out hit a few bars now, you two interested?"

Not passing up the chance to spend more time with Catherine, a quick nod from Sara and she practically dragged Greg out of the locker room.

------

Slowly waking up, she looked around the room, searching for clues to where she might be. She turned to see she was alone in the bed, the slight scent of vanilla lingered on the pillow. Her sleep-addled brain couldn't place the smell as her eyes roved around the room hunting for evidence of her location. Looking to the bedside table, she spied a silver picture frame. Encased in the mirror-like frame was a picture of Lindsay Willows.

------

TBC…

A.N. Originally intended to be a single piece. My overactive imagination added more detail than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Realisations Of A Hangover 2?

Author: neo-chef

Pairing: Catherine/Sara

Rating: PG for now later on who knows…

Spoilers: anything is fair game

Archive: let me know and it can go anywhere

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't have the time or the energy to write about them…

Chapter 2

------

Encased in the mirror-like frame was a picture of Lindsay Willows. The world around Sara slowed down to the point where it felt as if everything was in slow motion. Reaching past the framed photo of Lindsay she picked up the next frame on the table. What greeted her eyes nearly made her heart stop. In a timber frame was a photo of Lindsay, Sara and Catherine Willows, taken at last years CSI Christmas party.

------

Meeting Nick and Warrick, they decided that the minimum number of cars that could be taken would be the best idea. Warrick offered to drive and Nick called shotgun for his car. A gentle shove from Sara sent Greg stumbling towards Warrick's car. Sara missed the small smirk from Cath at the awkward journey of the youngest CSI.

"Looks like it's just you and me Cath, I'll drive." Unsure as to where this new found confidence came from Sara practically ran to the driver's door of her Tahoe. As Catherine slid into the passenger seat, Sara couldn't resist a look as her blonde co-worker settled in and buckled up. "Where did the guys want to go?"

"Not sure. Warrick mentioned some new club but the name escapes me. Just follow them," replied Cath fixing Sara with her baby blues.

Sara swallowed nervously as they pulled out behind Warrick into the sleepless traffic of Las Vegas. An uneasy silence settled in the car, Sara's confidence momentarily deserting her under the cool gaze of the older CSI. Thinking quickly, Sara settled on the safe topic of Lindsay.

"How's Lindsay going with school?"

"Ok. She's had a rough year after Eddie died. The kids at school aren't as gentle with such issues. The teasing has been getting to her a little." The guilt of one of Sara's few unsolved cases felt like a knife in the guts. Sara opened her mouth to apologise once more, but at a raised hand from Cath, stopped short. "I know what your going to say Sara and you don't need to. I know I should have said this a lot earlier." Looking across to Sara as they pulled up at a red light. "I'm sorry."

A puzzled look crossed Sara's face. "Pardon. Cath I really think…"

Another raised hand from Catherine. "No Sara. You did everything you could. I watched you work that case. I know you hardly left the lab, working back-to-back doubles and triples; you were tireless in your efforts. I know how you treat your work, closing that case must have been so hard for you. You couldn't make evidence from nothing and I know you did all you could. I should have said this much earlier but I will be eternally sorry for the way I treated you during that case."

A honk from a car behind them reminded Sara that she was still at the wheel of a car and she took off after Warrick. "Cath I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just accept it for what it is. A heartfelt apology from a grateful friend."

At the mention of 'friend' Sara looked across to Catherine with a smile on her face. "Ok then. If Lindsay ever needs help with anything for school, let me know. I would be glad to help out."

"Thank you Sara, I think she would like that. Linds is always talking about you," replied Catherine with a matching smile. "I'm glad I finally got you alone. I don't think I could have said all that with one of the guys here. I'm glad you gave Greg that little shove." Laughter from Catherine filled the cab as they pulled up next to Warrick's car in the parking lot of the club.

A blush coloured Sara's cheeks as she chuckled. "I didn't think you saw that. But I'm glad it was just the two of us."

Just before Sara exited the car, Cath reached across, placing her hand of Sara's thigh. "Me too Sar, me too."

Sara could feel the heat from Catherine's hand burning through the leather as she joined the rest of the group looking at the front of the club. In glaring blue neon, the sign for 'Tease' nightclub, gave an eerie glow across the nightclub. Following Warrick past the bouncer into the club, the five CSIs found a booth at the back of the club. Cath and Greg volunteered to head up and get the first round of drinks.

Returning with a tray of drinks each, Cath placed beers in front of everyone while Greg placed a single shot glass next to the beers. All five raised the shot glasses in silent toast then downed them, quickly followed by a mouthful of beer to ease the burn as the liqueur seared its way down their throats. Sara, in the hustle of getting some liquid courage under her belt, hadn't noticed Catherine sit down next to her in the booth. Quickly becoming self-conscious, she tried furtively to slide further down the chair, only to realise that she was flush against the wall. Figuring that her colleagues would notice if she pushed her way through the wall, she decided to grin and bear it.

When Catherine felt Sara squirming in the seat next to her, she figured she would have a little fun. Gently running her hand onto Sara's left thigh, she whispered, "Its ok Sara, I don't bite." Feeling Sara jump slightly at the contact, she continued, "Unless you want me to." An almost inaudible moan escaped Sara's mouth, but Nick just caught it.

"You ok there Sara? You seem a little tense."

Hearing Catherine trying to contain her giggles, Sara forced a smile. "Yeah Nicky, I'm fine. Just remembered something I have to do later on." Downing the rest of her beer, she shot Catherine a 'you'll pay for that' look, while Cath just smiled wider and drained her beer too.

------

Staring in shock at the photo in her hands, Sara tried to come up with a plausible reason as to why there would be a photo of her in, now what she assumed was, Catherine's house. Unable to come up with anything she placed the frame back on the nightstand and shakily stood up and headed for what she guessed was the ensuite bathroom. After using the facilities and splashing some water on her face she looked at herself in the mirror. She was now dressed in some of Catherine's pyjamas. Panicking she moved back into the bedroom and saw her clothes neatly folded on the chair near the door. Changing back into her leather pants and top she froze when she heard a voice behind her.

"Morning Sara, did you sleep well?"

------

TBC…

A.N. Sorry for the little cliff hanger, its was just the most natural place to put a chapter break in. Hope you can all wait a few days for chapter 3 to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Realisations Of A Hangover 3

Author: neo-chef

Pairing: Catherine/Sara

Rating: PG for now later on who knows…

Spoilers: anything is fair game

Archive: let me know and it can go anywhere

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't have the time or the energy to write about them…

A.N. Once again, thank you to all for the kind feedback and interest in my story. Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter, a minor case of writer's block and a couple of rewrites will do that.

Chapter 3

------

"Morning Sara, did you sleep well?"

'Crap.'

'Catherine.'

'She doesn't sound angry; this could be a good sign. But then again, she is sometimes like this right before she tries to bite my head off for something. Eye contact… Yeah, lets try some eye contact first.'

Sara spun around to lock her gaze with the fathomless depths of the blue eyes before her.

------

The drinks were flowing at 'Tease'. The assembled CSIs were quite enjoying their Christmas-In-July excuse to have a few drinks. Nick and Warrick had travelled back and forth the both the dance floor and the bar a number of times. Greg had been toured the room, unsuccessfully trying bad pick up lines on a number of the women. Catherine had become the attention of a group of men on the far side of the dance floor, who had tried to persuade her to join them to dance.

Meanwhile Sara, still sitting in the corner of the booth had been slowly ploughing her way through several beers adding the collection that her colleagues had created on the table. This wasn't really her scene; Sara was more a 'pub rather than club' kind of girl. However, spending time close to Catherine, who had barely moved from her side in the last couple of hours, while excruciatingly painful on her libido, had proved fun. The women had finally had a chance to discuss things outside the realm of work and Lindsay, and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. The ladies, as with the rest of the nightshift crew, were starting to get slightly drunk, a rare occurrence on a usual work night.

Sara had enjoyed sneaking looks at Cath as the older CSI looked out over the rest of the club. She was glad that the blonde had commented on her outfit earlier at the lab. She had worn those pants especially for Cath. Given the time it took to get them on; she was hoping to get a response. And not just from Greg who would compliment Sara if she was wearing a potato sack.

"I'm glad that you came out tonight Sara. Honestly, it wouldn't have been as fun without you," said Catherine, as she was looking into her beer bottle.

Sara turned so her back was flat against the wall to regard her co-worker. She was known for being a social outsider but for work get-togethers like this she always tried to make an effort. "Thanks Cath. I have had a good night so far, despite you trying to kill me earlier," replied Sara with a smile.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was just having a little fun. Sorry it had to be at your expense."

"Well you could have done it to Greg and I'm sure he would have enjoyed just as much as me." Sara's drink addled mind went over what she had just said. By the time she realised how it sounded, a blush was already creeping up her neck.

With a laugh, Catherine leaned into Sara. "I 'could' have done it to Greg, but I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much though." By now the blush was making a mad dash over Sara's face. With a groan, the chocolate haired CSI buried her face in her hands. Cath burst out into a fit of giggles at her younger associates obvious discomfort. "Would you like another beer Sar?"

"Yeah please." 'Anything to stop you torturing me for a minute,' added Sara in her mind. In Catherine's absence, Sara took the time to watch her male counterparts try their luck on the dance floor. Nick was quietly talking to a young blonde off to one side of the floor, Warrick had earned the attention of a dark haired woman as she had her arms wrapped around his neck as they danced slowly. Looking around for Greg she spied him gesturing wildly in front of a young woman at the bar. Sara started to get up to stop Greg making a complete ass of himself, but stopped as the woman burst out laughing, then looped her arm through Greg's before being escorted to the dance floor.

A smile graced Sara's lips as she settled back into the seat but it slowly faded, as she was the only one currently without a partner. Well her and Catherine anyway. Looking slightly dejected at that thought, she twirled her empty beer bottle around on the table wondering about her night. Before she could become too introspective, Cath reappeared with two fresh beers. A smile from Catherine as she sat down brought a smile back to Sara's lips too.

As she was taking her first sip of her new beer she spotted one of the guys who had his eye on Cath, travelling across the floor towards their booth. "Hey beautiful, care to join me on the dance floor." A poor pick-up line paired with an apparent suave smile only earned him a disinterested look from Cath as she turned back to Sara with a roll of her eyes. Not to be dissuaded, the guy tried again. "Come on baby, don't you want some of this?"

This time her grabbed Catherine's shoulder to spin her around. 'No one touches my Catherine,' Sara was about to get up and flatten the guy when, apart from being confused by her own thoughts, Cath spoke up first.

"No thanks, I've already got some of this." Cath slowly leaned back into Sara and wrapped Sara's arms about your waist.

Getting over her momentary shock, Sara continued, "Yeah and if you don't mind, we're busy."

Watching as the man walked away, muttering under his breath, the two CSI stayed in their current position. Catherine enjoying the close contact with Sara and Sara still too shocked to move. Feeling the strong arms tense as she shifted slightly, Catherine realised what she had just done to Sara. Pulling away and spinning around, Cath locked eyes with the brunette. "Geez Sara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that position."

Sara, trying to slow down her rapid heart rate, took a couple a deep breaths and a long swig of her beer. "Its ok Cath," with a smile teasing the corner of her mouth, "There are some other positions you can put me in."

------

Sara tried to decipher the emotions playing in Catherine's eyes. "I slept really well, Thanks."

Catherine didn't seem upset or angry, she actually seemed quite calm.

"Saaaaaarrrrraaaaaa!" A blonde ball of energy flew into the room rapid attaching itself to Sara's legs.

"Lindsay! Let go of Sara's legs."

"But Mom, you said I only had to wake until she was awake."

A smile played at Catherine lips as she locked eyes with Sara "Yes, but Sara had a long night and she is probably still tired."

A blush once again reddened Sara's face as she buried her head in her hands.

------

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Realisations Of A Hangover 4

Author: neo-chef

Pairing: Catherine/Sara

Rating: PG for now later on who knows…

Spoilers: anything is fair game

Archive: let me know and it can go anywhere

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't have the time or the energy to write about them…

A.N. Once again, thank you to all for the kind feedback and interest in my story. Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter, another minor case of writer's block unfortunately.

Chapter 4

------

"Sara, are you ok? You look like you're really sunburnt." 'Ahh, the innocence of a child.'

Lindsay still had her arms wrapped around Sara's legs, probably the only thing stopping Sara's wish that the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Yeah Linds, I'm ok. Just a little under the weather."

"You should get my mom to give you a back rub. That's what she does when ever I'm not feeling well and it always makes me feel better."

Big blues eyes looked up Sara's torso, unknown to the suffering of the younger CSI. The image of Catherine giving a back rub turned into a gentle massage made Sara's blush come back in full force. Daring to look up at Catherine, she peeked through her fingers. Cath was smirking at her, thoroughly enjoying her daughters attempts to make Sara die of embarrassment.

"I'll go an put on some coffee. I'll see you down stairs." Catherine turned and left the room. Laughter could be heard all the way down the hall.

------

Not realising the gravity of what had actually come out of her mouth, Catherine stared agape at Sara. This was Sara Sidle, not generally known for her social behaviour and here she was openly flirting with her.

Sara felt as though she was looking down at her own body, convinced Catherine had killed her for making such an inappropriate comment. She couldn't believe that she had let that slip, and right to Catherine's face. But considering the way she had felt when Catherine was lying in her arms before, she wasn't exactly surprised that these thoughts had presented themselves once again.

Six long years of Sara trapped in the lab with the beautiful Catherine Willows. For most this wouldn't be considered such a bad thing. But when you develop a crush the moment you lay eyes on someone, being around them every day for half a decade can start to seem like torture. But not a torture that Sara would trade up for anything.

With a sudden desperate need to be anywhere but sitting in the booth, Sara drained her new beer and rose asking Catherine if she wanted another drink. Cath, having only returned from the bar 10 minutes ago, declined and allowed to Sara to wander in the search for more drinks.

Watching the brunette as she threaded her way through the club, Catherine was amazed at the carefree side of Sara she was only just witnessing. She hoped that it wasn't only the alcohol that had brought her younger partner's good mood to the fore, but it was a sign of how Sara was when she wasn't contained in the oppressive sterility of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Sara, while missing Catherine's presence almost immediately, was quietly glad she had a little breathing space. She wasn't sure how but the good-natured side of her was poking its way out. It wasn't a side that any of her co-workers were used to seeing, except Greg, with whom she had spent many a fun night hanging out and listening to music, one of Sara's passions.

Sara waltzed up to the bar, and attracting the attention of the bar staff grabbed a fresh beer and started back to the booth. In her absence, the gentleman who had been interested in Catherine attendance on the dance floor had returned. Sara could see Catherine was trying to hold it together without tearing the guy a new one but she was becoming increasing agitated.

'I hope Catherine forgives me for this one day'

Striding up to the table, none-too-gently shoving the man out of the way, Sara pulled Cath into her arms. "Sorry I was gone so long baby." 'No time like the present.' Slight confusion marred Cath's face, but quickly caught on as Sara's face inched closer. 'Please God, Allah, Buddha, let me live through this.' Catherine's lips felt like silk as Sara's came into contact. Sara's hand slipped from Catherine's hip, travelling up her back and finally lightly held Cath's neck. Sara was in ecstasy; there was nothing that could have prepared her for what kissing Catherine Willows would be like, gentle yet commanding. She almost didn't care what happened after this, there was not much she could think of that would make this night better.

Despite Sara initiating the kiss, after getting over her initial shock at the brunette's actions, Catherine melted into Sara's body, taking over. Where Sara's trepidation held her back, Catherine's confidence pushed her forward, snaking both her arms around Sara's neck. Lightly running her tongue over Sara's bottom lip and hearing the brunette moan slightly at the contact made the night for Catherine. She had waited so long to do this, never being able to find a time to get Sara in the right time and place. She was glad that Sara had jumped in first.

Totally oblivious to their surroundings, they didn't notice that Greg had come back towards the booth.

------

Once Lindsay let go of Sara's legs, the brunette fell backwards onto the bed and gazed at the ceiling. Lindsay climbed onto the bed and looked down next to Sara.

"Did I do something wrong Sara?" Anxiety clouded the young girls voice.

Turning to regard the girl, "No Lindsay, you didn't do anything wrong, your mom is just teasing me is all."

"Oh ok," Lindsay paused and cocked her head to the side, "Mom says it's not polite to tease other people. Just got me in trouble when I was teasing my cousin Jeremy about his haircut."

"Well your mom is right, you shouldn't tease other people. It hurts their feelings sometimes, but I know your mom is only joking so its ok."

Seeming to accept this answer Lindsay jumped off the bed and ran down the hall.

'I guess its time for me to face the music.' Sara wasn't sure how she had ended up in Catherine's house and so far it had been the most painful morning in recent memory. Exiting the bedroom, Sara followed her nose to the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Entering the kitchen she saw, in her mind, the sexiest sight. Catherine, with her eyes closed and leg propped against the cupboard behind her, inhaling the smell of her coffee.

------

TBC…

A.N. I figured I would leave you with the wonderful vision of Catherine and coffee…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Realisations Of A Hangover 5?

Author: neo-chef

Pairing: Catherine/Sara

Rating: PG for now later on who knows…

Spoilers: anything is fair game

Archive: let me know and it can go anywhere

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't have the time or the energy to write about them…

A.N. Once again, thank you to all for the kind feedback and interest in my story. I sincerely apologise for the delay in this chapter. My muse has been decidedly quiet of late and writing has been tough. Anyway here goes…

Chapter 5

---

Sara swallowed, trying to calm her now erratic heartbeat. A tentative "hey Cath," announced her arrival in the kitchen.

Looking over the rim of her mug, Cath looked at her younger colleague. Sara was now trying to look anywhere but at Catherine. Her chocolate brown eyes roved all around the kitchen trying to find something to interest her. A small smirk cross Cath's lips as she grabbed Sara's mug off the bench behind her. Gliding across the kitchen she placed the warm mug in Sara's hands.

Leaning in she whispered, "Is the coffee enough or would you still like a back rub?"

---

Greg stopped a few steps short of their booth when he realised what he was looking at. Since Sara's reaction to his observations earlier in the night regarding her feelings for their strawberry-blonde co-worker, he knew what it must have taken Sara to do this in such a public place, so was reluctant to say anything. But he knew if Nick or Warrick came back towards the table it would be a different story. Moving closer to the embracing ladies, he noisily cleared his throat, smiling as they jumped apart.

Sara was in momentary panic. She had just kissed Catherine Willows. She had just kissed Catherine Willows in a public place. She had just kissed Catherine Willows in a public place where her co-workers were present. Spinning around, she relaxed slightly when she saw Greg. She wasn't sure if she could turn around again and face Catherine. She had just kissed her female colleague out of the blue, it was bordering on sexual assault.

Trying to distract the conversation from what had just transpired, Sara tried, in vain, to change the subject. "How did you go with the little blonde you were dancing with before Greg?"

"I'm more interested in how you're going with the little blonde behind you." Greg shot back, looking around Sara's shoulder at Catherine who looked as if she was still recovering from the kiss.

Catherine recovered faster than Sara replying, "We're fine Greg. Sara was just helping me out with something."

Hearing Catherine's response, Sara's heart fell. 'Helping her out, is that all it was?' Looking over her shoulder she expected to she anger from the strawberry-blonde. As she locked eyes, lust and desire and maybe something else she couldn't place, were the only things present. Momentarily speechless at the emotions flowing from Catherine's eyes, Sara barely registered as Catherine reached forward entwining their fingers out of Greg's view.

"I'm more than available to help either of you ladies out with anything you need," replied Greg with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Greg but I think we're ok. I'm feeling a bit off anyway. I think I might head home now," answered Cath as she stepped up level with Sara's shoulder keeping their joined hands from sight.

Seeing this as the opportunity it was, Sara quickly spoke up. "You need someone to drive you home Cath?"

"Yeah thanks Sara, I'd like that."

Greg watched the interplay between the two female CSI's. This was nowhere near what their usual bickering relationship was like. Observing with a jaundiced eye, he noted the gaze held a little too long, the close body proximity that he knew Sara wasn't usually comfortable with. Before he knew it they were heading out the door.

"Bye Greg. Say good night to the boys for us."

"Yeah see ya Grego, have a good one."

The female CSI's quickly picked up their belongings and exited the club, glad to have partially dodged a bullet from Greg, who no doubt, would harass them no end the next night at work.

Glad to be out of the smoky confines of the club Sara took in a deep breath of the cool night air. Realising who she had left the club with, she suddenly became very nervous. Not knowing what to do now she anxiously looked around for something to jump start the conversation. Not finding anything, Sara began to panic inside her head. 'Oh no, what have I done. I've kissed Catherine and now I've left the club with her. What do I do know?'

Catherine stood watching the rapid change of facial expressions passing over her younger colleagues face and figured that if she didn't do something soon, Sara was likely to have a panic attack.

"Come on Sara, you can take me home. It is why we left the club." Catherine smiled as she interlaced their fingers once again, enjoying the strong grip provided by the brunette. A gentle tug got the young woman moving towards the truck and the panic seemed to vanish from Sara's face.

Nearing the car, Sara pulled the keys from her pocket, hitting the button for the central locking. As Sara opened the passenger side door for Cath, the blonde ran her hand around Sara's neck, pulling her down for a gentle kiss. A quiet moan escaped from Sara as Catherine whispered against her lips.

"Can you help me out with something at home?"

---

It took all of Sara's willpower to hold onto the coffee mug and not send it shattering to the tiles of the kitchen floor. She swallowed audibly and tried to choke down some coffee, anything to try and distract her now over active mind from the various scenarios playing out in her head. Not realising the coffee was still boiling hot made Sara cough and splutter.

"Geez Sara, here let me help you there," said Catherine as she stepped up to the brunette and drew her into a smouldering kiss. Sara's scorched tongue was instantly forgotten as the blonde gently teased along Sara's bottom lip.

"Felling a bit better now?"

---

TBC…

A.N. Once again my sincerest apologies to all my readers for the this greatly extended delay. I will endeavour to keep the chapters flowing a bit faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Realisations Of A Hangover 6?

Author: neo-chef

Pairing: Catherine/Sara

Rating: PG for now later on who knows…

Spoilers: anything is fair game

Archive: let me know and it can go anywhere

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't have the time or the energy to write about them…

A.N. My sincerest apologies to all my readers. I have found writing really hard of late, so I have been trying to get a decent chapter together rather than rushing out something bad.

Chapter 6

------

'Have I gone blind?'

Sara couldn't see anything but inky blackness. The last think she remembered was trying to swallow scaldingly hot coffee. Her tongue was sore but not the way it usually was when you burn it. She could also taste something else through the bitter taste of coffee, strawberry lip gloss.

'Strawberries? When was I tasting strawberries?'

'Ah now I remember. Cath's favourite is strawberry lip gloss.'

'Why do I know that?'

Her mind tried vainly to work its way through the last 2 minutes leading up to her now apparent blindness.

'Burning coffee, choking, Cath stepping up to me, soft lips in contact with mine'

'Cath kissed me? … Cool…'

'Why am I blind?'

A little voice in the back of her mind decided to chip in some vital information.

'Because your eyes are still closed, stupid.'

'Oh…'

Opening her eyes, Sara came face to face with a smirking Catherine.

------

Sara had never moved so quickly to get into the driver's seat. Buckling up, she pealed out of the parking lot into the early morning Las Vegas traffic. Looking down she realised she was going 20 miles an hour over the speed limit. Slowing down to a more sedate pace, a good idea considering the couple of beers under her belt, she looked over at her passenger.

Catherine was staring dreamily out the window, watching the passing scenery. Turing back to the driver, she caught Sara's eyes before she quickly diverted them back to the road. A smile crossed Catherine's face as she recounted the evening so far. The two female CSI's were finally developing a friendship beyond the work environment. Sara's bold move of kissing Catherine in the middle of the nightclub, had shocked initially, but it wasn't unwelcome. Catherine had to admit, the younger woman was looking beautiful tonight in her leather pants, they seemed to hug all the right places. Now she couldn't wait to hug all the right places.

Catherine turned in her seat to observe the younger woman. Sara usually seemed so focused when she drove to and from crime scenes. Now she was jittery, squirming around in her seat. Her fingers tapped restlessly to an unheard beat.

"You ok there Sar?" Asked Catherine as they turned towards Catherine's house.

A brief glance over at the older woman displayed the raw emotion visible in Sara's eyes. Sara was usually so in check of her emotions physically but her eyes always gave her away. Catherine was used to judging Sara's mood this way but nothing prepared her for the unrestrained viewing that she got now. Sara's eyes were almost all black and white, only a thin band of iris was still visible in those beautiful chocolate eyes. Sara turned her eyes back to the road as they turned into Catherine's street.

"Yeah I'm ok, why do you have to live so far away?" A smirk played at the edges of the brunette's lips. "This drive is taking entirely too much time."

Cath smiled at the young woman's impatience. "Well then, why don't you drive faster," said Cath as she reached across and run her fingers across the top of Sara's right thigh. Sara could barely suppress a moan as Catherine's finger floated across the leather, moving slowly up and in. The car sped up the last few hundred yards to Catherine's driveway, almost leaving tyre marks as she flew up towards the garage. As Sara stopped the car, Catherine pulled her hand back earning herself a frustrated look from the driver.

"What? Well it's no where near as much fun to tease you if you don't have to focus on something else," said Catherine as she exited the car and walked towards her front door, laughing all the way.

------

"You ok baby?" asked Cath with a note of concern in her voice.

Sara could only look back with a stupid grin on her face. Waving her hands in front of Sara's face, Cath tried to bring Sara back from where ever she drifted off too.

"You kissed me?"

"Yes Sara, I thought that was fairly obvious."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like doing it sweety."

"Will you kiss me again?"

"Are we playing twenty questions now?"

Sara's brow creased like she was in deep thought.

"Can I kiss you?"

Catherine was smirking again. "You don't have to ask. After what happened last night, you never have to ask to kiss me."

"Why, what happened last night?"

------

TBC...


End file.
